


My Mind is on You podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things started going to shit as soon as they entered Bruce Wayne's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind is on You podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Mind Is On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409059) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



**Length:**  41 minutes  
  
  
[Link to audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/My%20Mind%20Is%20On%20You.mp3) (right click, ‘save as’)


End file.
